contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Fiends
The Fiends are the primary antagonistic force in Contra: Rogue Corps. They are a collection of newly created and extremely hostile species (presumably of alien origin) that somehow suddenly emerged on Earth, infesting a barren land now known as the Damned City. Origins The origins of the Fiends are unknown, although it seems they originated from the Damned City, which is also where they live at. Their origins are also debatable; whether they were created artificially or originated from another dimension is still unknown. Physiology The Fiends are presented in all shapes and sizes, usually appearing in the form of monstrous, yet hideously deformed abominations. Most fiends share traits and characteristics that are disturbingly similar to those found in humans, especially in their faces and limbs. Some fiends are truly alien creatures, fusing their body parts with cybernetics and even machinery, while possessing a mix of biological and mechanical features. Others possess plant-like characteristics and a very few share animal-like traits. While unknown, it seems that the fiends could possibly have access to highly sophisticated and far superior technology. Types Some fiends are considered as special variations of species and subspecies. Some of the most common and weakest types of fiends resemble skeletal zombies, possibly suggesting that these were originally humans now horrifically corrupted and brainwashed by the invasive fiends who have already overrun the entire city and its surroundings. The most common types could be considered just to be a "nuisance", while more stronger, larger types take time to kill. The following is a list of Fiends (and even mechanisms) encountered in Contra: Rogue Corps: *'Ninja Type': A variation of soldier type fiends that have a low appearance rate. Attains improved strength and maneuverability by fusing with inorganic materials, such as mechanical wreckage. Some builds have integrated army optical weapons, giving them stealth abilities. *'Obese Type': A variant fiend with a size that surpasses the Ninja Type and with more battle experience. With a vicious appetite to go along with its enormous body, it gorges itself on anything it can get its hands on, both humans and other fiends alike. A number of subspecies exist, such as cyborgs and ones that have full body armor and wield electromagnetic yo-yos. *'Chimera': A fusion of fiends that make their nest in the Damned City and which possess the combined power of all of them. What sets it apart from other fiends which move and act based on instinct, is that this abomination has the ability to understand simple human speech. Applying a certain amount of outside stimulus will cause it to go into battle mode, which can dish out devastating attacks. *'Balloon Type': At first glance, it may seem like a living being, but in actuality these grow off from the bizarre plants found in the Damned City, which have broken off after being fully grown. After floating for a certain amount of time, they'll burst, scattering their spores in high numbers around the surrounding area. Any spores that attach themselves to the remains of the deceased that got caught in the explosions will begin to grow. *'Spike Roller': The Damned City rots the brain of any human who stays in it, but it also has a similar negative effect on robotic AI. Spike Roller was an unmanned survey vehicle commissioned by authorities to plunge the depths of the old city, but with the internal AI running amok, it will attack any life forms it detects in the area without discretion. While it has an incredibly thick body armor, its weak point is the exposed engine at the back. *'Yokozuna': A heavily mutated, yet hideously deformed, fiend that looks like a deep sea organism. It hates sunlight and loves tight spaces. It usually burrows into abandoned metro cars, taking on the appearance of an old railroad train; but with enough outside stimulus, it will lash out an array of attacks due to it having an abnormal attack pattern. *Big Fuzz *Taka *'Genocidal Drone': A state-of-the-art anti-personnel weapon sent by General Phoenix and deployed by the Phoenix Army to obliterate the Rogue Corps. Although it's an unmanned aircraft, it is protected by a shield with a special mirror coating that protects its AI from the negative effects of the Damned City. However, that effect is limited to only a few hours, so it cannot withstand long-term operation at present conditions. Gallery Fiend Obese Type Contra Rogue Corps.png|Obese Type Fiend Balloon Type Contra Rogue Corps.png|Balloon Type 20191221_211325.jpg Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Species